The Light In The Darkness
by ginnyjaffa
Summary: This is what I think might have happened after the Battle where Harry finally defeated Voldemort. He and his friends have to learn to cope with the losses but also can rebuild some damaged relationships. A little fluffy. R&R! HP/GW RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!

**

* * *

**

THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS

**Chapter 1**

Harry opened his eyes to the familiar sight of red curtains hanging around his four-poster bed in his old dormitory. He sighed, relaxing, and was about to close his eyes and go to sleep again when it all came flooding back to him. The Horcruxes, the battle, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Snape and many others staring out at the ceiling with blank and glassy eyes, and Voldemort's body finally falling lifeless at his feet.

For the next few minutes, Harry continued to lie in bed, still fully clothed, marvelling over the fact that it was all over. Voldemort was actually gone for good and he was never going to come back. Harry could finally lead a normal life, without knowing that a dark wizard is somewhere in the world, plotting ways to kill him. That thought scared him a little, he didn't know how to be normal. Although, he knew that even though the wait of the world wouldn't be on his shoulders anymore, he will still be Harry Potter. He will still be famous. He sighed again and rolled over to look at the clock. It read 4:57am, which meant that he had been asleep for almost 23 hours.

He sat up slowly and stretched, groaning softly at his aching muscles, then he put on his glasses, pulled open his hangings and peered into the dark room. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see that all the beds in the room were occupied. He stood up slowly, wincing at his stiff and sore legs, and then quietly walked over to the beds one by one, to try and discover who it was that was sleeping there. Ron was in his normal bed, Harry knew instantly from the familiar gentle snoring, and he recognised Neville in his usual bed as well. The occupants of the other beds had their hangings drawn, and Harry didn't really want to disturb them.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, he headed to the door and was just about to leave when he heard Ron's voice whisper groggily, "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Ron, it's me. I'm just going for a walk. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Harry heard the springs in Ron's bed squeak slightly as he turned over and went back to sleep. He smiled slightly at Ron's quick agreement, then headed down the stairs quietly and into the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't expecting anyone to be in there at 5 o'clock in the morning, so he was very surprised to see the heads of two girls sitting on the couch by the fire.

Ginny and Hermione turned at the sound of someone coming down the stairs from the boys dormitory, and they were both shocked to see Harry standing there, watching them warily. He looked a little bit worse for wear, with cuts and dirt still clear on his face and his hair stuck out everywhere, more then usual. But he looked better then he had before he had gotten some sleep and that gave them both some relief.

"Oh, Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she hopped up from the couch to give him a gentle hug.

"I'm fine, Hermione." He smiled, "Just a little sore. But that sleep did me the world of good."

"I'm glad. I was so worried about you!"

He studied her face carefully and saw that she looked tired and worn out. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was a pallid, slightly dirty colour. "Hermione, you look exhausted. Have you slept at all since yesterday?"

She turned slightly pink, "Well…I did have a little sleep last night but–"

Ginny snorted as she got up. "You dozed off for about 5 minutes, but if I moved you would wake up again. You haven't slept at all."

Harry frowned at his friend, "Go up and get some sleep, Hermione. Trust me, you will feel heaps better."

"But–"

He smiled, knowing what she was going to say, "I'm perfectly fine. I just need some fresh air. I will be down here when you wake up, I promise. Go."

"Are you sure Harry? You don't want to go back to sleep? You still look pretty worn out." Hermione stalled

"I'm sure I do," He laughed, "but I'm sure I look at least more awake then you do."

"Fine," She sighed, she turned towards Ginny. "Is it okay? I mean, do you want me to–"

"Hermione just go!" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Its fine. I wanted to talk to Harry anyway." At this, Harry's stomach gave a little jump, but he didn't dare look at Ginny yet.

Hermione frowned, "Okay, but no fighting. I don't want to be disturbed by yelling. Alright?"

"No yelling. I promise." Ginny said, putting a hand across her heart.

Hermione pursed her lips, but seemed to believe her. She looked back up at Harry, "Harry, I don't really know if–"

He shook his head, "Tell me later. You need rest."

She sighed again as he pushed her towards the girls dormitories. He watched her walk up slowly, and she gave a little wave before disappearing up the stairs. Then he turned slowly to look at Ginny, something he had avoided doing since he had come in and immediately felt like he had been punched in the gut. She was staring at him with a fierce, blazing look that was so familiar that memories flooded back into Harry's mind before he could stop them.

There was a long, tense moment of awkward silence, Harry didn't know what to say, and evidently Ginny wasn't going to speak. Then, abruptly, she turned on her heel and marched out of the common room, her long, red hair swinging behind her. Harry stood there for a few seconds afterwards, debating whether or not to follow her, before she stuck her head back through the portrait hole.

"You're meant to follow me. I promised Hermione she would not be disturbed by yelling, remember?"

"Oh." He muttered, trying not to think of the fact that if she was taking him away from the common room there was obviously going to be shouting involved. He sighed; this was not going to be fun.

Harry followed her out of the room, noticing as he pushed open the portrait that it was missing a large chunk from its bottom corner. He followed Ginny down the stairs, across the Entrance Hall and out of the castle, walking all the way to the edge of the Black Lake, a good distance from the castle, before she rounded on him suddenly. She marched right up to him and slapped him on the cheek, hard.

"How could you?" She screamed at him, "How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea of what I felt? How painful it was?"

"Look, Ginny I'm so sorry." Harry almost begged, "I wanted to contact you the whole time I was away, and I meant to at least say goodbye. But when those Death Eaters came at the wedding, I couldn't stay, I had to–"

She shook her head, "I'm not talking about that. I was upset that you just disappeared like that, sure, but I understood why you did it. I knew you couldn't hang around when the Death Eaters were there."

"Then what…"

"I meant, when you went into the forest all alone and turned yourself in to Voldemort. When you were pretending to be dead." She looked at him with tearful eyes, and Harry realised that he had never seen her so vulnerable before, "Do you realise what it was like to see you like that? Do you know what I felt? I thought you were actually gone. I thought that it was all over, that I would never see you again. It _broke my heart, _Harry.

"And Fred was gone, I thought I was losing all my family. It was bad enough that one of my brothers was k-killed. I was a mess as it was. He was my _brother, _Harry_._" The tears were pouring down her cheeks, "Then Hagrid came out with you, and I thought…I thought." She shook her head, "You can't even imagine–"

"But Gin, I think I can. You have no idea how painful it was for me to leave you so suddenly like that. How bad I felt. I really–"

She turned away, hiding her face from him, "I'm not sure I believe that, Harry. You were gone for almost _ten months_, and I didn't hear a single word from you. Not even a clue, a hint that you were safe or that you were thinking of me." She spun back around and poked him sharply in the chest, "Why did you break up with me in the first place? Because you didn't care for me like that anymore—even though you did seem to really not mind when I kissed you on your birthday—? You didn't know if you could handle the strain of a relationship while you were off, gallivanting around Merlin knows where with Hermione and my brother?"

"Of course not, Ginny! How can you even think that?" He exclaimed, "I broke up with you for the exact reason I told you! If Voldemort had found out about us, he almost definitely would have gone after you to get to me, and I didn't want that! If he had captured you somehow, he would have gotten his wish because I would have come and tried to save you."

She stopped short, "Really?"

"Without a single doubt in my mind. I told you at Dumbledore's funeral, I would have never forgiven myself if you were killed or even hurt when there was something I could have done to stop it."

"But…why?"

"Because I love you, Ginny!" He burst out, and she stared at him in shock, "I didn't want to put you in anymore danger then you were in to begin with for just being related to my best mate. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you…I still don't know." He paused, and then took her hand gently, "The entire time I was…away, I was worrying about you. I never knew if you were safe, or if something had happened to you." He shook his head, remembering, "It would drive me crazy, not knowing if you were alright, if you were safe."

She glanced down at her hand in his, twisting it slightly so that she intertwined their fingers together. "Harry, I was at Hogwarts. You knew that. I thought that you would have known I was safe there."

He shook his head, "But you weren't safe there. I knew that the Death Eaters were running the school, and you, being a Weasley, were definitely not safe." He looked down for a moment, then looked back up, smiled sheepishly, "I used to get out the Marauders Map at night and just watch your dot on it. Just to make sure you were okay. Even if you were sleeping in you room, I would watch it, imagine that I was there with you."

Her heart melted, all the anger towards him fading, "Really?" She smiled wryly, "Should I be creeped out by that?"

"No," he laughed, "I just missed you almost too much, that was the only way I could feel close to you." He looked her deep in the eyes, and she stared right back into his gorgeous green ones, knowing that she couldn't look away if she tried. "I really do love you, Ginny, so much. Being away from you for that long has definitely taught me that."

She beamed at him. She had been waiting for 6 years to hear him say that and it had finally sunk in. "I love you too."

He grinned at her as he leant down to kiss her softly, and he was about to pull away but her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back passionately. He tightened his arms around her waist and tried put all his love and emotions into that one kiss, so happy to have her back in his life.

She pulled away, with tears running down her cheeks again. She buried her head against his chest and he held her as she sobbed. He could almost feel her pain and he knew she just needed a moment to get it all out. So he gently sat down, keeping her safe in his arms and pulling her down as she continued to cry. They sat there for a few long minutes, but he was right. Her sobs began to slow after a while and her breathing eased. He kissed the top of her head then murmured, "Ginny, I really am sorry. For breaking up with you, when every cell in my body was against it, for kissing you then not saying goodbye, for not letting you know I was okay somehow…I'm so sorry. For everything. Can you please forgive me?"

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy but finally dry, and smiled, "Of course I can Harry," he sighed in relief and went to kiss her again, but she looked down, "Having said that, before we get back together, or whatever it is we are doing, can you at least tell me what you have been doing for the past ten months? You owe me that."

"I know," He groaned, he knew this was coming, "I do owe you some sort of explanation. And I will tell you everything, but it's going to take a while and please try not to get too mad at me. At what I was doing or what happens. Everything I tell you is really important, but some things will be hard for you to hear, and I don't really want to tell you others–"

"I want to know _everything_, Harry." Ginny said clearly, "I don't care if you don't want to tell to protect me or whatever. That all goes out the window right now. I know that you care about me, and you want to protect me, but I have been through a lot, much more then you realise Harry, especially the other night. Whatever it is, I can take it. You didn't contact me at all for almost an entire year and so I want you to tell me why you couldn't."

Harry sighed and nodded, letting go of her, but taking one of her hands in both of his. She leaned her head comfortably on his shoulder as he took a deep breath, looking at their hands before he began to speak. "Well, it all started at the beginning of last year. I had lessons with Dumbledore about once a month, and he taught me all about Voldemort. About his past, his parents, his childhood and…about Horcruxes…"

* * *

**A/N: **ok so that was the first chapter of what i think MIGHT have happened after the battle. If you disagree, tell me. I truely want to know your opinions. I wrote this really quickly so i don't feel as confident about it as my other stuff, but review all the same! Please. xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke with a start. She looked around her room with relief, realising that she wasn't back in the battle, worrying about Harry and Ron, watching people, good or bad, being killed left, right and centre. She looked at the clock. It had only been about half an hour since she came up to get some sleep and she felt a little better, but she knew she needed more.

She went over to the window quietly, careful not to disturb the other sleeping girls and peered out, searching the grounds for Harry and Ginny, knowing that they would be out there somewhere, talking things over. She finally spotted them, sitting by the edge of the lake. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder and as Hermione watched, Ginny lifted her head to say something to Harry, and he nodded and stroked her cheek. Hermione smiled happily. She was really glad to see that they were back together, as she always knew they would. They were made for each other.

She suddenly felt very lonely, but she knew who she would feel safe and loved with and she knew exactly where to find him. She crept down the stairs, intending to go up to the boys dormitories, but she was surprised to find who she was looking for sitting in his favourite armchair, staring at the fire.

"Ron, what are you doing down here? I thought you were asleep?" she asked, walking over to him slowly.

He smiled at her and got up to give her a hug and a kiss. "Yeah, I was but then Harry got up, and I couldn't sleep so I came down here." He pulled her onto the couch where she curled up, leaning on his chest.

"I couldn't sleep either. I kept dreaming about the battle…and everyone getting hurt…not being able to do anything about it…" she took a deep breath, "but I'm okay now."

"That's good." Ron said, stroking her hair, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She smiled at his protective tone, "Yes, I'm fine now. I just needed to come and see you. It was like I was back in the battle all over again, and I knew I couldn't handle it alone."

His arm tightened around her, "Well, I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled, then she yawned.

"Still tired?"

"A little."

"Do you want to go back up and try to get some more sleep?"

She shook her head, "No, I'd rather stay here with you."

"I was hoping you would say that." She could hear the smile in his voice as he lay down on the couch and pulled her over to lie next to him.

They lay there comfortably for a while in silence and Hermione sighed, enjoying that feeling of love and security that Ron gave her. I was just what she needed, especially after such a trying and emotional year.

Suddenly he sat up slightly, "Hey, where's Harry?"

"He's outside," Hermione murmured, "with Ginny."

Ron frowned, "He's with my sister? Are they back together? I hope he doesn't hurt her again."

She pushed him back down gently, "Relax. They were just talking last time I looked, but yes, it seemed like they are together again."

"I don't know…"

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "I know you don't really like them dating, but you'll just have to get used to it, and you'll be surprised at how good it is for them to be together. They were so happy last year, remember?" He started to talk, but she cut him off, "And I know that Harry has hurt her, but we both know why he did that, and it wasn't because he wanted to. I'm almost positive that he would never do that to her again, I'm pretty sure he loves her too much."

"Love?" he burst out, his protective older brother side coming out.

"Yes, Ron, love." She smiled patiently, "They love each other, I'm sure of it. And it shouldn't surprise you if I was right."

He laughed, "Of course it wouldn't surprise me if you were right. You're always right." She rolled her eyes, "but seriously, do you really think they are?"

"Well, why not? They've been through so much and yet they still want to be together. And yes, maybe it took a while for them to realise their feelings, even though it was right in front of them everyday, but by the time they did, they had developed into something very strong. And once they got it together, anyone could see how happy they were."

Ron smiled, "Are we still talking about Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "We don't have to be. The same applies to us doesn't it?"

He was quiet, thinking about it for a few moments, "I suppose it does," he eventually agreed, "You're right. We were friends for six years before I realised that I cared for you as more then that, and by that time I was in love with you."

"It didn't take me as long to figure it out as it did for you." She smiled, "I knew that I loved you by sixth year. Then you started with Lavender," she frowned at him, "and that was just painful, because I thought that you didn't feel the same way about me."

"I didn't know it at the time." Ron admitted, "But by the time it was all over, I had realised who I really loved." He kissed her forehead, as she yawned again.

"Go to sleep Hermione. I'll be right here with you, and I promise you are safe." She nodded slightly, and closed her eyes.

Ron smiled at her for a moment before wrapping an arm around her waist, settling in to the couch and waiting for sleep to come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…and so then when I saw Bellatrix almost kill you, I started going for her, because I obviously wasn't going to just stand there and let you get killed, but your mum knocked me out of the way as she was yelling." He broke off chuckling quietly and Ginny laughed with him, remembering her mum's outraged yell and being so impressed at her mother's fighting. "Anyway, when Voldemort started going for your mum, I figured it was time to step in, so I threw off the Invisibility Cloak and, well, you know the rest."

Harry looked down to see Ginny staring wide-eyed at him, tears stains still visible on her cheeks. She had listened quietly as he told her the entire story, every single tiny detail he could remember. She only asked a few questions and in some parts she had her own side of the story to tell.

When he told her of how the Lovegood's house had exploded, she had laughed, "I remember that. We could hear the bang, all the way over at our place and no-one knew what it was. Mum actually said, 'oh, I hope that Xenophilius hasn't gone over the edge and gotten himself blown up'." Then she had looked down at the ground, "when I found out later that you three had been there, I was really angry at you Harry because you were so close, closer then you had been to me for months, but you still didn't try to talk to me or come and see me."

He had sighed and murmured, "I'm sorry, Gin. But I knew that if I gave into temptation and went to see you and your family, I would want to stay and I had to keep going. I wanted it all to end as quickly as possible."

He looked at her now, and noticed that she was so beautiful, even if her eyes were red and she was looking tired and worn.

"How did you do it?" she asked quietly, "how did you have the strength to be able to walk straight to Voldemort in the forest, thinking that you were walking to your death? I would never have been able to do it."

"Well, I just knew that one of us had to go, and seeing as I was a Horcrux, I thought that if I died and it destroyed the last Horcrux, someone else would then be able to kill him." He sighed, "I walked past you when I was heading into the forest. You were comforting that little girl, the one that was wanting to go home. And it was so hard, incredibly hard to keep walking. I wanted nothing more then to stop and stay with you or even speak to you but I had to keep going."

"I remember! I thought I heard footsteps and then I…I don't know, I thought I could _sense_ you or something. Oh Harry, that must have been so hard for you. But why didn't you stop?! I would have talked some sense into you, told you not to keep going!"

"That's exactly why, Ginny. You would have tried to stop me, and that small part of me that wanted to stop would have overpowered everything else and I would have not gone on. So I kept walking, because I knew I had to even if it did kill me." He smiled at her suddenly, "Do you want to know what the last thing I thought of before Voldemort hit me with the Killing Curse was?"

"Sure."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You."

She looked up at him, unable to keep the smile from creeping onto her face, "Really?"

"Really." He smiled at her, staring into her eyes, "I thought I was going to die, Ginny. So I thought of you, and if I _had _died right then, I would have died happy."

That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her and so Ginny leant up and kissed Harry softly before sighing happily and laying her head back on his shoulder. They were quiet for several minutes just happy to be in each others company. Harry sat there with the girl of his dreams, marvelling in the fact that the war was over, Voldemort was gone and he had Ginny back. He had never felt so happy and free from burden. He could just try to live a normal life, without having to worry about Dark forces coming to get him.

Ginny thought about how much Harry had gone through and how hard it must have been for him to have to remain strong and not give up. She replayed everything that he had told her from his journey in her head and she was so proud of him. She felt incredibly lucky that after all he had experienced, Harry had never given up hope that she would forgive him and come back to him, he never forgot the love that he had for her and the peace they gave each other.

Then Harry suddenly said, "We should go in. We've been out here for hours, and I promised Hermione I would be in the common room when she woke up."

As he pulled her to her feet Ginny giggled, "You're hungry aren't you?"

"You know me too well, Ginny Weasley." Harry laughed with her, keeping a firm hold on her hand as they trudged back up to the castle.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron woke up to bright sun streaming in the common room windows and several people thumping down the dormitory stairs in search of some breakfast. Luckily most of them didn't notice him lying on the couch with a girl with brown hair lying next to him. He smiled down at Hermione, realising how luck he was that he realised his true feelings for her when he did, because he knew that if he had wasted anymore time, he just might have been too late.

Just then, a voice rang out loudly, "Hey Ron! Why are you on the couch?"

Ron looked up to see Neville walking over curiously, "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here and I guess that worked." Neville laughed but Ron hushed him quickly, "Hermione's still sleeping. Quiet."

"Hermione? Isn't she up in her…" Then Neville saw her lying next to Ron, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "Oh…hey, does that mean that you two are…?"

"Yeah, we are."

Neville grinned, "Finally! I was waiting for you to come to your senses!" he ruffled Ron's hair, "I'm happy for you, mate."

"Thanks Neville," Ron smiled at him. In an unusual moment of intuition, Ron noticed that Neville was different. He was more confident, happier and it was evident even in the way he walked. His triumphs in the Battle last night and over the past months had really had an effect on him and he was finally showing his true courage and confidence. Ron watched as Neville turned and headed out of the room, but he bumped into two people who happened to be stepping through the portrait hole at the same time, holding hands and looking slightly windswept.

"Harry! Ginny!" Neville greeted them, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great Neville," Harry nodded to him, "How are you?"

"I'm just glad it's all over. I just wanted to say Harry that you were fantastic and I really appreciate everything you've done for me and everyone else." He said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Thanks Neville, I'm really glad to hear that. You were great to. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't killed the snake."

"Uh, about that. I was just wondering if you could explain to me what that was all about." Neville muttered quietly.

"Oh yeah," Harry realised, "I did want to tell you about that, but it takes a while to explain so can I speak to you later?"

"Sure." He grinned, glancing down at their joined hands, "See you at breakfast guys. And congratulations by the way! I'm glad to see it all worked out between you two. What did I tell you, Ginny!?" He shouted over his shoulder as he headed down to the Great Hall.

Ginny laughed and shook her head at Neville while Harry looked at her curiously. "Don't worry Harry. It's nothing. Neville just told me this year while you were out getting the Horcruxes that it would all work out and we would be together again, when I was a bit upset."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when—

"OI!" Ron yelled at them from the couch, then remembered Hermione and lowered his voice, "where have you two been?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, not expecting to see Ron so soon, "Err we were outside," Harry answered, "by the lake." He looked at Ginny, then back at Ron, "We had to sort out a few things."

"Well, looks like you got them sorted," Ron snorted, indicating with his head to their joined hands.

"Sure did." Harry grinned.

"I see you and Hermione are also going well." Ginny giggled, just as Hermione started to stir.

"Yeah Ron, why were you both asleep on the couch when you have perfectly good beds?" Harry asked.

"Well, after you left this morning, I couldn't get back to sleep so I came down here and about twenty minutes later Hermione came down saying that she kept dreaming she was back in the battle and wanted some company. So we sat down on the couch and I guess we sort of fell asleep." Ron shrugged, which unfortunately knocked Hermione slightly and she groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at Ron.

"Oh, good morning Ron. What time is it? Have you been awake for a while?"

"Morning Hermione. I have no idea what time it is unfortunately, and I have been awake for a little while, but you looked so peaceful and beautiful I couldn't wake you." He gave her a quick kiss and Ginny made a loud gagging noise. Ron frowned at them, "hey, it's not like we were snogging or anything. And you two can't talk, I'm sure you'll be all lovey-dovey now because your back together."

Hermione looked over to find both Harry and Ginny laughing. "You used to hate it when Ron did that to you last year." She huffed

"Alright, I'm sorry." Ginny said, "I just couldn't resist. If Fred and George were here they would be doing…" She trailed off, just realising what she said. She stared at the ground, wishing she could take back her words.

There was uncomfortable silence before Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Ginny, I'm so sorry about Fred. He shouldn't have gone that way and I feel so incredibly bad–" she gave him a stern look so he stopped mid-sentence, before starting up again, "but you shouldn't dwell on that. You should think about how he would want you to be happy, and remembering the good things about him, all the jokes he pulled. Trust me on this. He wouldn't want you to be all sad. He would want you to laugh."

"Harry's right, Gin. He would want us to remember him by his sacrifice and say something like, 'hey, remember that wanker who died to kill Voldy? He died laughing, what a way to go.'" Ron smiled, but his eyes still retained some sadness. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess." Ginny sighed, "It's just hard. I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to the fact that one of the twins is gone, you know? There's going to be a big whole in the family. George won't be the same."

"But that's why you have to be strong. We all have to be strong. We need to show him that life goes on and that although Fred may not be here anymore, he will always be around." Harry murmured,

"Yeah, that's true." Said Ginny, leaning in to Harry. "Thank you." She whispered

"Anytime," he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I'm famished. Shall we go down and get some breakfast?" Ron said heaving himself off the couch then helping Hermione up.

Harry and Ginny nodded, and so the four of them made their way slowly down to the Great Hall avoiding broken stairs and smashed railings. When they walked into the Great Hall they were immediately greeted with thunderous applause. Harry stood there, stunned as people got up from their seats and rushed over to him, shaking his hand and patting him on the back and thanking him for everything that he did. Ron and Hermione were also bombarded with praise, which they were really not use to and so they just stood there, shaking people's hands and nodding modestly, trying to figure a way out.

He accepted it all patiently and modestly, but Ginny could feel his tension and she knew he just wanted to get out of there. "Okay that's enough!" she yelled, "Give him a break! Let him have his breakfast, and then you can thank him and everything!" She yanked his hand and he followed her easily, pushing through the crowd.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him, "Anytime."

"EXCUSE ME!" a voice rang out from behind them, and they turned to see a girl with long black hair staring at Ginny fiercely, her hands on her hips. She looked very familiar to Harry, but he couldn't remember who she was. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ginny looked back at her blankly, "I'm going to eat breakfast."

"I mean, what are you doing with Harry?"

"Well, we're both hungry, so I figured we could have breakfast together." Harry almost laughed at Ginny's innocent tone. It was obvious that she knew who this girl was and what she was getting at, but Ginny wanted to drag it out and annoy her.

"But why are you holding hands with him?" the girl almost shouted in outrage.

Almost the entire Hall was quiet now, listening to the exchange. Harry glanced over and saw Ron and Hermione grinning amusedly amongst their admirers. "I'm sorry, what exactly is your problem?" Ginny asked with mock curiosity.

"Harry is mine! He loves me! You can't be holding hands with him if he is mine!" she cried.

It suddenly occurred to Harry who this girl was, "Romilda?"

"Yes, Harry!" she said breathlessly, "Yes, it's me!" there was a pause as she obviously waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she said, "Is there something you wanted to say to me?"

He was getting very irritated, but he decided to follow Ginny's tactic and he just shrugged, "No, I only just realised who you were."

There was a ripple of laughter from the audience and Harry heard Ginny smother a giggle. He tried not to smile.

Romilda's expression darkened for a moment but she replaced it quickly with a sickly sweet smile, "Harry, sweetie, what are you doing with her? She hasn't given you a love potion like some desperate tramp has she?"

"_Excuse me?!_" Ginny shrieked, but Harry shushed her and let go of her hand, only to wrap his arm tightly around her waist. He tried not to look too satisfied as Romilda's eyes flashed.

Then he smiled pleasantly at Romilda, trying to squash his rising anger and frustration, "A love potion? I don't think so. After the one _you_ tried to give me last year I have kept my eye out for those sorts of things."

Laughter again travelled around the room and Romilda's cheeks flushed slightly and her hands shook.

"Could you kindly leave us alone now?" He asked, "I am really quite starving."

He turned and attempted to drag Ginny over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting with the rest of the Weasely's, having managed to detach themselves from the crowd and crying with laughter. Then he heard Romilda running after him.

"Harry Potter, I demand you come over here right now! Just kiss me and you will know that it is me you truly love and not that disgusting skank Weasley!" she yelled at him, coming right up to him so she was invading his personal bubble greatly.

Harry's anger rose like lava as she tried to jump on him and kiss him. "Get away from me!" he almost shouted, pushing her away, "I don't love you! I love her!" he pointed to Ginny who was now was glaring fiercely at Romilda, "And I'll be hers for as long as she wants me. I've never even talked to you properly! I only know you as the stalker girl who tried to give me a love potion that my best friend accidentally had and almost died!"

"But-but…I didn't mean to–" she stammered, suddenly looking on the verge of tears, but he couldn't care less.

"I don't even know you! And I will _never _love you." He said forcefully.

She turned, tears leaking out of her eyes and she started running away from him. Harry sighed with relief, then felt Ginny pull away from him gently. He looked at her questioningly and she winked before running after Romilda.

"Romilda!" she yelled after her. She turned and looked surprised to see Ginny running after her. Ginny ran up to her and slapped her, hard. "Stay from my boyfriend, bitch."

Romilda stared at her in shock for a moment, clutching her cheek then sprinted out of the Hall. Ginny turned and walked back to Harry, a proud smile on her face. She laughed when clapping and cheering erupted and she reached Harry she took his hand.

He grinned at her, and just to show everyone, he kissed her. The room was filled with cheers, wolf-whistles and dreamy sighs. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled happily.

They finally reached the table where Hermione, Neville, Luna and all of the Weasley's sat who were still laughing cheering loudly.

"Finally!" Harry groaned as he sat down heavily and started piling things onto his plate.

"That was a nice show of affection guys!" George smiled, "put us all off our breakfasts." Everyone laughed and even though his eyes showed his pain, Harry was glad that George seemed like he was going to be okay.

"Ginny, I'm impressed." Ron grinned at his little sister as she sat down across from him, "I've never seen you hit that hard. You must have put some force into that."

She shrugged, still smiling, "Yeah, well she's had that coming for over a year. Felt good to finally have a decent reason to hit her."

"How could she even think that Harry would go out with her after all that stuff with the love potions he pulled last year?" Hermione said shaking her head, still laughing. "Talk about deluded."

"Well you were always going to have some crazy admirers, Harry." Dean Thomas said from next to Luna, "But I think that's as crazy as they get."

Harry chuckled and nodded, "yeah, everyone else will seem completely normal next to her."

"Definitely," Dean smiled, "It's good to see you two together again, though. I'm happy for you."

The rest of the table nodded in agreement and Harry and Ginny smiled, "Thanks, Dean." Harry said.

"Together _again?_" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, mum. Harry and Ginny went out for a few weeks at the end of last year." Ron said, is mouth full of bread, "But Harry broke it off at Dumbledore's funeral. Didn't you know that?"

"No I did not. Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Sorry mum. I was going to, but then we broke up and I was too sad to say anything."

"That explains your behaviour for the first few weeks of the summer." Mrs Weasley said then she stared accusingly at Harry, who sank down in his seat slightly under her gaze. "Harry! You really hurt her. I was so worried about her, she was so sad."

"I'm still here." Ginny grumbled, but nobody took any notice.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Mrs Weasley. I didn't _want_ to end it." Harry insisted honestly, "I only did because if Voldemort had found out about our relationship, I knew that he would go after Ginny to get to me, and I didn't want to put her in anymore danger then she was already in. It killed me to do it."

Mrs Weasley studied him carefully, "Its true, Mrs Weasley," Hermione put in, "He was miserable afterwards, anyone could see it." Ron opened his mouth, obviously to disagree but then winced and shut it again as Hermione stamped on his foot.

"Oh alright then," she relented, looking at them shrewdly, "I always knew there was something there between you two. I'm happy to see you have figured it out."

Mr Weasley nodded, "I'm glad to see you two together. You look very happy. But then again, I will be keeping a close eye on you Harry. I don't want to see you hurt my little girl again."

"Of course, Mr Weasley," Harry agreed, trying to hide his anxiousness of being under surveillance. "But I have no intention of hurting her like that again."

Ginny smiled happily at him as Luna said in her dreamy voice, "It's nice to see that even when there is so much sadness, people can still find a way to feel happy."

Harry smiled at Luna's insight and blunt honestly. It was true. Everywhere he looked Harry could see people in mourning after losing friends, family and loved ones. But when he looked again he could also see people smiling, talking and laughing obviously feeling alive and happy and lucky to be alive and together.

He looked at Ron and Hermione who, even in the middle of a deadly battle, they realised the love they had and now Harry had never seen them so happy. The Weasleys were all looking distraught and worn after losing Fred but they still managed to smile and remember him for his sacrifice then to mourn.

And Harry felt the luckiest of all. After living his whole life being under attack and having the weight of the entire world on his shoulders he was finally over it all, and could be free to be happy and live a normal life. He had Ginny back in his life, and safe by his side and he knew she would be there for a long time to come. She had always been his reason to keep fighting, the brightest light in his darkness and now they could be together in peace.

But on top of all that, he had Hermione, and the Weaselys that provided shelter and support and love. They were family, they had always been family and Harry knew that he would never have gotten this far without his family.

* * *

**A/N: **that's it! I know it was short, but i thought that was a good place to stop. Maybe someday i will fill in that gap to where the epilogue is in Deathly Hallows. Hope you liked it! Love REVIEWS!!


End file.
